


Some High School Crushes DDLC

by Sammyboyo12



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyboyo12/pseuds/Sammyboyo12





	Some High School Crushes DDLC

So... Google Docs kept crashing whenever I tried to copy the entire thing so I just copied and pasted the link here, and hopefully it works, if it doesn't and I have to spend an hour individually copying and pasting each page I'mma be pissed >:(

I'm trying to make this the world's longest literature, and I know I have some competition, a lot of competition, but I'll probably do it I guess

So any questions you have, I will answer them on discord, so just add me if you have any.  
Sammy#4711

https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GRB57RX4R8zk3B53gi6jrtgQJW0weWJB0xENkIEv6iY/edit?usp=drivesdk

K thanks bye


End file.
